Ni flores ni chocolates
by Coraline Bridges
Summary: Él necesitaba amor, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Un chico de cabello dorado y sexy sonrisa llevaba un rato mirándolo. Pero para enamorarlo, necesitaría más que flores y chocolates. (NaruSasuNaru)


**Capítulo 1: Miradas que matan**

La luna llena iluminaba la ciudad de Tokio. La música electrónica del antro retumbaba entre las paredes. Chicos y chicas llevando las manos al cielo y saltando al ritmo de la canción. Sasuke Uchiha no era conocido por ser alma de la fiesta, pero a veces le gustaba salir y fingir ser libre por un instante.

Había salido a la media noche sin que sus padres lo notaran y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, abriéndose paso en una disco a la que nunca había ido antes. Hubiese preferido ir a una de gente gay, pero no deseaba que supieran su sexualidad.

Perdiéndose en el sonido de la música se dejó llevar por la salvaje melodía. Notó que alguien en la barra lo miraba, su piel tostada y sus claros ojos azules escudriñaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo ignoró y siguió en lo suyo.

El chico en cuestión comenzó a acercarse, esquivando a la gente que se interponía en su camino. Sasuke no supuso que se dirigía hacia él hasta estar justo delante suyo.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Un beso.

Sasuke quedó pasmado, dudando en si era muy atrevido o muy estúpido por ser tan directo.

–Búscalo en otra parte –se dio la vuelta para alejarse cuando lo jaló del brazo chocando contra su cuerpo.

–Soy Naruto y siempre consigo lo que quiero, así que, ¿me lo harás fácil o me lo pondrás difícil?

–¡Suéltame!

–Solo quiero bailar contigo, al menos, ahora.

–¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? –exclamó empujándolo lejos de él.

Sasuke se alejó del chico y caminó rápidamente fuera de la disco. Sacó su celular y vio la hora, tres de la madrugada. Vaya manera de arruinar su noche.

–Hey!

–Diablos.

–Dame tu número, para que nos podamos ver de nuevo.

–¿Tengo cara de querer algo contigo? –encaró al rubio, Naruto Uzumaki.

–No, ni yo la de dejarte ir así nada más –sacó su celular y colocó nuevo contacto.

–No te daré mi número.

Naruto dio dos pasos hacia él, y aprovechando la inseguridad de Sasuke le arrebató el celular del bolsillo. Entre risas de burla comenzó a correr y tratar de marcar su número en el celular de Sasuke. Cuando el número quedó marcado en el celular suyo paró en seco.

–¡Serás idiota! –exclamó Sasuke recibiendo el celular previamente robado. Miró algo tenso el rostro de Naruto, repentinamente cerca del suyo.

¿Iba a ser lo que creía que iba a ser? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! En un acto de descaro, se dirigió en último momento a su mejilla izquierda.

–Nos veremos luego, ¿no?

El chico rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la disco. Sasuke se mordía la lengua perdido en el contoneo de sus caderas.

–¡Debes hacer esto con cada idiota que se te cruce por el camino! ¡Pero yo no soy como los otros chicos! ¡Y si te crees que me conquistarás así de fácil estás muy equivocado! ¿Te quedó claro?

–Como digas.

–¡Oye, Naruto! –el chico se detuvo y se giró por sobre el hombro–. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió coquetamente y retornó su camino a la disco.

–Definitivamente es idiota –murmuró notando la excesiva confianza del chico.

…NSN…

Escaló el árbol cuidando muy bien de no resbalar, y al estar frente a su pieza, saltó hacia al balcón. Entró por la ventana que dejó abierta antes de salir y se lanzó a su cama. Dio un largo suspiro y abrazó a la almohada, así, sin más, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

…NSN…

–Joven Sasuke.

El susodicho se aferró a su almohada.

–Joven Sasuke –volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Sasuke gruñó una maldición y se sentó apoyando los pies en el suelo.

–¿Qué quieres Karin? Es sábado.

–Su padre lo espera abajo, necesita hablar con usted.

–Ya voy.

–Lo notificaré enseguida.

Como pudo movió sus pies hacia la ducha. Se enjabonó, se enjuagó, se secó y se vistió, bajando los más rápido que pudo. Una vez llegó al salón se rascó un ojo, escuchando como su padre conversaba.

–Hola papá.

–Sasuke, hijo. Te presentaré al nuevo jefe de la zona de marketing, Naruto Uzumaki. Ya es hora de que seas parte de los asuntos serios de la empresa.

–¿Sasuke?

–¡¿Tú?!

Los dos quedaron congelados, atónitos, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

–¿Se conocían?

–No.

–Sí.

Respondieron al unísono. Naruto miró mal a Sasuke.

–¡Oye! ¡Pero sí ayer…! ¡Mhh! ¡Mhhh!

Sasuke le tapó la boca y comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la sala, disculpándose con su padre y diciéndole que tenían que hablar de algo serio. Cuando estuvieron afuera lo soltó.

–¿Puedes decirme qué pasa contigo?

–¡Tú primero! ¿Eres empresario? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Veinte, salí antes de la preparatoria. Cielos, Uchiha, ¿cómo no lo asocié antes? –se desordenó su cabello rubio y levantó la cabeza –. ¿Qué hacía un niño rico en una disco de mala muerte?

–Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti.

–Deja de evadir mis preguntas, te responderé, pero habla tu primero.

–De acuerdo… –se rindió después de unos segundos–. Mis padres son muy estrictos, y tratan de que sea perfecto, por eso suelo estar encerrado, estudiando o aprendiendo de la empresa…

–Debe ser aburrido.

–Y lo es, por eso a veces hago estupideces, tratando de sentirme vivo, aunque no siempre sale como lo espero…

–¿Por ejemplo?

Sasuke se puso serio.

–Te toca.

–Unos amigos son dueños del local y quise ir a pasar un rato con ellos, no es nada tan serio, como tu caso.

–Gracias por tu comprensión, ahora entra, mi padre debe estar teniendo un ataque porque su hijito es así de imprudente con asuntos relacionados con su empresa.

…NSN…

–Desde hoy adelante, Naruto se alojará aquí. Sus padres son unos viejos amigos míos y me han pedido que lo vigile un poco. Espero que mi hijo Sasuke no sea una molestia.

Sasuke puso los en blanco y Naruto se contuvo de reír.

–Descuide, sé cómo tratar a los niños.

–¿Disculpa?

–¡Pues bien! Cuando vuelvas a hablar con tus padres, diles que vengan, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

–Con gusto, señor. Por cierto… creo que usted tenía otro hijo… ¿Itachi?

–¿Te acuerdas de él?

–¿Conoces a mi hermano?

–Está en el extranjero por un viaje de negocios, pero volverá la próxima semana.

–Ansío volver a verlo, éramos muy buenos amigos.

–Me parece bien. Pueden salir si lo desean, las llaves del deportivo rojo están atrás de la puerta.

–Gracias por su atención, señor Uchiha.

El padre de Sasuke se levantó y se retiró de la sala.

–Qué día más bizarro, primero te encuentro en una fiesta y luego me entero que trabajarás en la empresa de mi padre.

–Sí, qué sorprendente… Creo que un casamiento entre dos hombres de la misma empresa nos vendría muy bien…

Sasuke se levantó dejándolo caer en el sillón.

–Lo que te dije ayer no es mentira, si quieres conquistarme necesitarás más que un par de palabras bonitas.

–Descuida, me gustan los difíciles.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, aunque en el fondo le agradaba que alguien insistiera tanto por él.

* * *

¡Qué hay! Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic NaruSasu, aunque también habrá un poco de NaruSasu, aunque en menor cantidad. Espero les guste y me gustaría saber mucho que opinan de la historia :)


End file.
